The present invention relates to a headlamp cover system, particularly for a motor cycle headlamp.
According to the present invention, there is provided a cover system for a headlamp of a vehicle, said cover system including an outer shell which encloses a headlamp, said shell having a forwardly-facing aperture through which the headlamp beam can project, and means for rendering the aperture closed against passage of the beam.
In preferred embodiments of the invention the shell is of generally spherical form resembling a head with the aperture being in a position corresponding to a mouth of the head whereby the mouth selectively opens and closes in operative and inoperative conditions, respectively, of the headlamp.
In one preferred embodiment the headlamp is carried by a support mounted within the shell for movement between the operative and inoperative conditions, in the inoperative condition the aperture being closed by part of the support.
In an alternative embodiment the headlamp may be fixed in position with the aperture in the shell being selectively open and closed by a movable shutter.